remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Valley 2
Valley 2 (渓谷Ⅱ Keikoku II) is location on Zel Samine. Fiction ''Transformers: Universe'' Valley 2 is location on Zel Samine in Transformers: Universe. Games ''The Transformers'' (PS2) Autobot story After protecting Zel's resources various times from the Decepticons, the Autobots picked up an SOS signal emitting from Valley 2. Optimus Prime wanted to go right away, but Wheeljack was uncertain, believing to be a Decepticon trick. Optimus understood Wheeljack's uncertainty, but was determined to go anyway. He explained that he felt guilty about losing contact with the troops he sent to investigate the UFO detected near Zel, and that if he hesitated, it was not a trap, then that would mean he failed his troops again. After getting some words of encouragement from Jazz, Optimus decided to consider investigating the SOS. Eventually, the Autobot leader chose a strike force to search for the source of the SOS. After fighting numerous Decepticons, including Shockwave and Snapdragon, and being required to destroy self-repairing control units for a force field that imprisoned them, the Autobots reached what they believed was the origin of the SOS. Then, a confused Galvatron materialized in front of them, believing one of them to be Rodimus Prime, and attacked. Beating back both Galvatron and his troops, the Autobots sent Galvatron into a rage and he transformed into his turret mode and blasted the Autobots until they were fazed. He then used that moment to flee, and when he was gone, the Autobots discovered Rodimus Prime, Arcee, and Kup. Optimus was confused by how there could be another prime, but Rodimus promised to explain. The Autobots then left the area, bringing the new arrivals back to their ship. Decepticon story As Megatron was observing the Decepticons' progress in energy collecting, Soundwave approached him, announcing that he had bad news. Laserbeak had returned from doing reconnaissance and discovered that the Autobots had made contact with whatever was in the UFO they were investigating. Megatron asked what it meant, and Starscream suggested that the UFO was actually an Autobot weapon like they had hypothesized earlier. Something wrong must have happened, and now the Autobots were going to rescue their allies. Soundwave suggested cutting the Autobots off from their allies, and Megatron agreed with him. Megatron sent a team of Decepticons to investigate, and after destroying self-repairing control units for a force field that imprisoned them, fighting off hoards of Autobots, and dealing with both Grotusque and Doublecross at the same time, the Decepticons reached their destination. When there was no one in sight, Megatron questioned weather or not that they were in the right location. Then, Rodimus Prime appeared behind them and picked a fight. The Decepticons defeated Rodimus, but before Megatron could get answers from him, Galvatron appeared and attacked the Autobot. While Megatron was confused by the new arrival and when Galvatron decided to explain what was happening, Rodimus took the chance to escape. Megatron was initially angry, but Galvatron promised to explain the situation as long as Megatron invited him and his henchmen to their ship. Megatron complied, and the Decepticons brought Galvatron, Cyclonus, and Scourge to their ship. Category:Zel Samine Locations